Late at night
by gingakita
Summary: Late at night Claude and Sebastian have a secret meeting.


A tall figure made his way through a garden. He was a demon known as Sebastian Michaelis. The red eyed demon paused and looked around for the one who had messaged him to come here at this time. "Claude?"

Claude stepped from a tree, coming into the light from the moon so he was visible. "Sebastian," he smirked.

Sebastian turned his blood colored eyes onto the other male. "Why did you ask to meet here while our masters sleep?" He kept his voice nonthreatening. He wasn't in the mood for a fight but would defend himself if the other butler attacked.

Claude pushed his glasses further up his nose. "No need to be so tense, Sebastian, I'm not going to hurt you," he shrugged.

The smaller demon still kept his guard up but not as much. "Then what do you want?" He toke a letter out of his breast pocket. "You should explain this"

Gold eyes flickered amused. "You don't seem happy to see me," he plucked the letter from the others hands and put it into his pocket.

"I am merely unsure of your plans," He tried to hide his slight pleasure at having Claude so close. Maybe it was the season that was causing these odd feelings.

Claude tucked the letter into his own pocket before he pulled out his pocket watch. "Ah, I seem to be running trifle short on time," he hummed to himself, placing the watch back into his jacket. "I suppose I must hurrying things along," the demon stated simply. He removed his glasses and also tucked them into his jacket.

The crows eyes narrowed. Claude always removed his glasses before a fight. Was he possibly lying when he said he meant no harm? "And what do you mean by that spider?"

Claude smirked and bit the tip of his finger, pulling both of his gloves off and tucking them away. Then he backed Sebastian against the nearest tree, pinning him there. "No need to be so tense, Michaelis, I am a man of my word. I mean you no harm," he smirked.

The smaller male turned his face away blushing slightly. "You must also be feeling the effects of the season,"

The spider chuckled lightly. "Hush, crow," he purred, gripping Sebastian's chin and pulling him to face Claude again before he pressed their lips together.

He was slightly surprised at first but eased into it. Only ever during the demons breeding season did he allow another demons to make such advances.

Claude smirked and ran his fingers down Sebastian's chest, beginning to impatiently unbutton his shirt.

"You are in a hurry," there was amusement in his voice. "Worried your master will wake and find you gone?" He undid Claude tie as he spoke.

Claude smiled a rare thing for the taller demon. "Indeed so. I'm sure he'll find something to entertain himself," he smirked and lightly bit Sebastian's neck.

The crow bit down on his lip to quite a moan of pleasure from the bite. he didn't want to sound like a cheap whore even if he was in heat.

He smirked and unbuttoned Sebastian's trousers, slowly pulling down the zip while he sucked and nibbled at the other demon's neck to leave behind multiple marks.

He lifted each leg in turn allowing his pants to come off. Sebastian was already hard under his briefs. The demon sighed inside his head thinking off the trouble he would have to go through to hide the marks the spider was leaving.

Claude shrugged off his jacket, shortly followed by his trousers as well. He smashed their lips together, a little rougher this time, biting Sebastian's bottom lip gently.

The crow opened his mouth giving Claude access, his teeth had already changed to fangs out of this excitement.

Claude smirked and slipped his tongue past Sebastian's lips, hand running over his lower stomach before he palmed the demon through his briefs.

He growled softly at Claude's roughness but a small moan slipped free at having the larger male touch him in such a way.

"Spin. Back to me," he commanded simply, running his tongue along Sebastian's lip before biting it again.

Slowly the crow turned his front to the tree allowing the other to see his backside.

Claude kissed and bit all along Sebastian's shoulder, running his hands from the other demon's sides, to follow over the curve of his ass.

His breathing picked up slightly at the feeling of Claude touching him all over.

Claude smirked, biting his shoulder a little rougher, until a mark was left behind. "Are you going to ask me nicely, Michaelis?" He purred, pinching Sebastian's backside lightly.

Sebastian shifted slightly against the rough bark "Make me your mate..." He felt almost ashamed to say this considering the two demons past.

Claude chuckled darkly. "Of course," he grinned. He wiggled out of his own briefs and pressed up against Sebastian. "Cover your mouth, your wouldn't want to wake the brat," he hummed and quickly pushed his member inside the other demon with a grunt, gripping his hips.

He bit down rather hard on his lip closing his eyes at the sudden entrance. It hurt at first but the pain would soon turn to pleasure as demons bodies were built for such things.

Claude pressed his lips to Sebastian's neck and rolled his hips forward. "S-Sebastian," he moaned lowly, digging his nails into the crow's hips.

The smaller male pressed back into Claude's motions trying to take more. "Claude..."

Claude began to gradually build up his pace, grunting and moaning occasionally.

Low growls escaped his throat as he continued to press back into each thrust.

The pair continued on grunting, growling and moaning. After a few what seemed liked forever to the two demons Claude reached around Sebastian and gripped his dripping cock starting to stroke it from base to tip. Sebastian began to pant pressing his forehead against the rough bark of the tree not even caring if he got a splinter or two. Just before the the sun began to rise the thrust of the larger male become sloppy. No longer being able to hold it in Sebastian moaned as his cum splattered again the tree leaving a white stain.

Smirking Claude placed his other hand on Sebastian's hip gripping hard as he pressed in all the way and came with a soft groan. He moved back slowly removing his flaccid cock from the crow's body and began to dress again wanting to be home before Alois woke. Sebastian moved slower feeling rather sore after a full night of sex. Claude watched Sebastian regather his own uniform with a smirk. "I've marked you as mine so you realize I will return for you some day,"

Sebastian fixed his tie before giving his new mate a charming smile "Don't expect sex every time you come sniffing around spider. I do have to keep up on my duties as the butler of the Phantomhive estate,"

Claude smiled as well "Of course,"

The two turned away from another each heading for their own homes and masters, each thinking about what to do tomorrow night. After all the season still lasted for another two weeks.


End file.
